


Caveman

by Raicho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Beards, Biting, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Kitchen Sex, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Shy Daryl Dixon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: “Nah,” Rick felt Daryl’s lips place a soft kiss along the nape of his neck, “I like yer beard better.”Rick huffed out a laugh, “I looked like a caveman.”





	Caveman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the lack of updates these past few months. It's been a bit rough.
> 
> A few days after my last post, my best friend of thirteen years passed away suddenly. It's been devastating trying to get through life now knowing that she's not a simple phone call away. I wasn't handling her death in the healthiest way possible, but I'm trying to overcome some stuff now and carry on for her memory.
> 
> So in honor of her, I'm going to try to break my writer's block by posting what she loved the most: pure smut.
> 
> This one's for you, Nunny. ♥

            “I don’t like it.”

            Rick was taken by surprise as he felt Daryl’s weight curl against his back, pressing Rick closer between the kitchen counter and the hunter’s bulk. Daryl gave Rick’s earlobe a kittenish nip while his palms came to explore the smooth lines of the older man’s jaw. Rick leaned into the hunter's form and sighed.

            “What don’t you like?” Rick mused aloud, tamping down the urge to smile all the brighter as he felt Daryl’s fingers slide along his profile with every word spoken.

            The hunter tapped one index finger against Rick’s stubbled cheek, “This.”

            Rick raised a brow in question as he brought his hand up to place over his hunter’s accusing finger, “This?”

            Daryl buried his nose into the junction between Rick’s neck and shoulders and nodded, “Mm hmm.”

            “An’ what’s wrong with my face?”

            Daryl burrowed closer to Rick, pressing his lips hot against the ex-officer’s neck while grumbling, “‘S naked.”

            “I shaved.”

            “I know,” Daryl pouted.

            There was a beat of silence before Rick spoke, “You don’t like it.”

            “Nah,” Rick felt Daryl’s lips place a soft kiss along the nape of his neck, “I like yer beard better.”

            Rick huffed out a laugh, “I looked like a caveman.”

            There was a soft rumble at Rick’s back, “Y’re my caveman, though.”

            Rick slowly took hold of both the hunter’s hands and maneuvered himself around so that he was properly facing Daryl. When he turned, Rick found his hunter blushing beat red and chewing at his chapped bottom lip all the while desperately trying to avert his gaze. Rick smirked.

            “That what does it for you?”

            Daryl’s coloring turned a shade darker.

            “Ya like when I’m you’re caveman, hmm?” Rick gave his hunter a predatory smile, teeth shining white and sharp.

            Daryl swallowed his courage and looked up at Rick, “Yeah.”

            Rick took a step into the hunter’s space, forcing the small of Daryl’s back to press against the granite edge of the island countertop, “Tell me what you like about it.”

            “Mm,” Daryl softly hummed as his fingers slipped from Rick’s palms to grip along the underside of the counter, “Like how y’ look with it,” Daryl gulped down stagnant air, “Makes y’ look feral. Like y’ could kill a man with yer bare hands.”

            “I’ve done that, Daryl,” Rick purred, “You watched me do it,” the hunter shivered, “with only my teeth.”

            “Mm hmm,” Daryl panted as Rick pressed closer, ducking his head to scrape the edge of his teeth against the pebbled gooseflesh along Daryl's jugular.

            “These same teeth,” Rick’s tongue lapped at the sweat glistening along Daryl’s neck, his chin close enough to brush his short stubble along the hunter's throat.

            Daryl moaned, “Like when it burns.”

            “I get you all hot and bothered?” Rick teased as his hands ventured underneath Daryl’s shirt to play with the hunter’s nipples.

            “Yeah,” Daryl panted as he slid himself back to sit atop the kitchen island, “Y’ always do.”

            “Go on,” The older man continued teasing at Daryl’s nipples while sucking colored marks into the paleness of the hunter’s exposed neckline.

            “Yer like a fuckin’ animal, Rick,” Daryl whimpered, “Always lookin’ so dangerous with ‘em teeth an’ mane. Like y’ could tear  _me_  t’ shreds.”

            Rick hummed, “I’m about t’ tear  _you_  to shreds right here on this counter, Darlin’.”

            Daryl trembled at Rick’s promise, “Yeah?”

            “Gonna eat you up from head t’ toe.”

            “Rick…” Daryl’s hands moved from their grip on the counter’s ledge to hastily undo the fastenings of his pants, “Rick, c’mon…”

            “Don’t need a beard to be your caveman, Daryl,” Rick took a hand and tugged at the hunter’s trousers, “You always make me wild.” Rick lunged forward to steal a taste of Daryl’s lips, their teeth and tongues clashed with savage force as they panted against each other.

            “Fuckin’ cheesy, Rick,” Daryl rolled his eyes as he pulled away from their kiss, a string of saliva lingered as a remaining bridge of their intimacy.

            “Ain’t no shame in the truth,” Rick smiled as he tore away the hunter’s pants, exposing the pert globes of Daryl's ass against the cool granite. Daryl leaned back against the island’s flat surface, pushing his rear forward enough to help for better view. Rick gave an appreciative whistle above the hunter just before pulling away for a moment to search through a cabinet opposite of their position, “I’m gonna take care of you, Darlin’, don’t you worry,” Rick whispered, returning with a bottle of olive oil.

            Rick twisted off the bottle’s cap and poured a healthy amount of oil into the curved valley of his open palm before rolling a finger into the smooth substance. Daryl was beginning to scent the hint of olive threading through the air just as a slicked digit tickled at the pucker of his entrance.

            “Open up, Sugar.” Rick teased as he pressed his finger into Daryl.

            The hunter wriggled against the countertop until he found a comfortable enough position for Rick to further expose him. One by one, Daryl was breached with well-oiled fingers until his needy cunt was left dripping and bare, patiently waiting for Rick to make good on his promise.

            “Shit, hurry up,” Daryl whined as he squirmed in place.

            Rick gave a gentle but firm slap to the hunter’s rear, “Shh, ‘takes time for a man to finish his hunt.”

            Rick leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss atop each of the hunter’s positioned thighs before bending further into the heated territory between Daryl’s spread legs. He nuzzled his cheek against Daryl’s inner thigh, hoping the short stubble that peppered his jaw would provide enough friction to excite his hunter.

            “Rick…” Daryl moaned as he reached out one hand to tangle a grip into the sweat-soaked curls atop Rick’s scalp. Hearing his partner sound so wanting and needy only helped in making Rick’s pants feel as though they were two sizes too tight.

            Rick purred and stuck out his tongue so as to glide along the lubed expanse of hot flesh behind Daryl’s scrotum before timidly poking into the tempting crease between the hunter’s cheeks. As Rick pressed in further, he could feel his stubble catch along the smoothness of Daryl’s thighs, causing the younger man to clench and pant. Rick’s tongue danced circles, tasting the sweetness of his hunter while Daryl’s fingertips gripped his hair tighter with each sampling.

            “Fuck, Rick!” Daryl keened.

            Rick glanced up to see Daryl leaning back, completely exposed with his cock standing stiff, bobbing painfully above the dip of his hungry belly with dribbles of precum tainting his naked flesh. The older man smirked before nipping at the sensitive flesh between the hunter’s legs and pulling back, “You like that?”

            “Yeah,” Daryl’s voice sounded borderline wrecked, “Yeah…”

            “Even without my beard?”

            “Fuck…” Rick watched as Daryl’s cock gave a brief twitch of interest, “Be even better with yer beard.”

            “Yeah?” Rick gave a huff before taking Daryl into his hand, gently rolling and pinching the hunter’s balls between his fingertips, eliciting a sharp gasp from Daryl’s mouth.

            “Yeah,” Daryl’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

            Rick leaned forward once more, burrowing his chin into the tight space between the hunter’s legs, lifting his jaw up and down, creating a slow burn of stubble and flesh. Rick’s tongue intruded as he continued the motion, swiping against Daryl’s walls and creating sloppy noises as he drank his fill. Rick could feel Daryl spasm, limbs stiffening as his hips thrust forward in an effort for more friction—more burn.

            “So close…” Daryl begged breathlessly as he felt Rick’s hand move from fondling his balls to working his length in short, rough strokes.

            The mixture of burning friction, lust-drunken licks, and rugged touches sent Daryl over the edge faster than he’d previously thought possible. The hunter’s mouth fell open, lax with the high of ecstasy as he allowed himself to be lost in a fit of euphoria. Cum painted his belly, splattering white, creamy streaks over his flesh and soiled clothing. Rick didn’t let go.

            When Daryl came back to his senses, he heard Rick murmur above him, “Was ‘at good?”

            Daryl gave a long sigh before allowing his back to collapse against the granite, “Fuck me…”

            Rick bent over to place a playful nibble against the hunter’s cum-stained side before gracing him with a tender kiss, “Oh, I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd


End file.
